The Time To Die
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura just got her heart broken again. First Sasuke and now Gaara. Luckily in a sand mission she was poisoned with no cure. Now she gets to do one last suicide mission before finally saying goodbye to everyone. What do the Akatsuki think?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. This wasn't what I planned. I didn't choose to fall in love then lose him. That was me though. I was the girl that falls hopelessly in love and then he always disappears leaving me in the rain.

This happened with Sasuke and now it's happened with Gaara. I guess I thought I'd have a better chance this time. I really am just a fool.

"Sakura I'm so sorry!" Ino cried picking up the stuff on the ground that fell. She had bumped into me dropping all of my papers. I couldn't bring myself to get angry with her or even show any emotions. What can I possibly do in a situation like this?

"You can keep that love story if you want. I won't trust anyone for a long time anyway. My story is called 'Forbidden Rain' read it you might like it." I said with no emotion in my voice as I walked past. I saw her immediately begin reading the story from the corner of my eye.

I looked up at the sky as clouds passed by. I felt dazed… like my whole life just changed in two seconds and it was amazing like an adventure out of a fairytale, but suddenly everything is back to normal and I'm the only one who noticed it.

"Sakura, do you want to eat some ramen with Hinata and me?" Naruto asked me, grinning his stupid grin as his arm wrapped around the blushing Hinata.

"No thanks. Catch you later Naruto." I told him using my same no emotion voice.

I want to get out of shock.

I want…

To die.

I walked to the training grounds when I saw Sasuke. He had come back from Orochimaru a few months ago and this was my first time seeing him.

I hugged myself as I walked over to him and smiled slightly trying hard so he wouldn't notice.

"I guess you've finally come back." I told him as he turned to face me. He examined me his eyes full of scrutiny as I acted like I was fine.

"You've changed. You're stronger and you're sad. What the hell happened to screw you up?! I can tell your upset so don't bother to hide it. I also know you don't 'love' me anymore." He said and stared at me for a second longer before he hugged me.

I didn't feel shocked or anything as he informed me of all these things. I just allowed him to do as he pleased knowing I have no will to stop him. This life… just doesn't seem worth living.

"It's nothing that you should concern yourself with Sasuke… just leave me alone." I told him and backed away from him wondering why I even bothered. Suddenly everything started to go black and me… I fainted.

When I woke up Tsunade was smiling at me sadly. "On your mission to the sand someone poisoned you. I can't find a cure but according to our charts you will die in a few days time." she told me then hugged my weak form.

"How do you know this?" I asked softly then she showed me my charts. The poison has already damaged so much… luckily none of it will stop me from doing missions until the last day. I just most likely will have a ton of black outs.

Inwardly I smiled. My wish had been granted. Everything I cared about was gone anyway. Naruto would be sad at first but he'd get over it with Hinata. Sasuke might be sad for a little bit but he too would forget me. Ino would get depressed but give her a month.

Tsunade would be fine of course. Lee would go suicidal till he realized he was in love with Tenten.

I got up and left the hospital. When I got home I put on my silky black dress with my black heels. I had on my diamond necklace that I had been saving for a special occasion that was never to come.

"The Kazekage is coming to inspect you and see if his medic ninja can heal you." Tsunade said and just as she said this Gaara entered the room. I wanted to cry when I saw him but I knew the new me wouldn't cry.

"It's okay Tsunade. I'm fine with the way things are right now." I said smiling making Tsunade and Gaara gasp.

"See you couldn't expect me to keep this charade forever. I have a top secret mission I was supposed to do anyway. It was a huge life or death mission. My mission of course is to survive and with me about to die anyway I can do this mission with even more urgency. Tsunade may I please talk to the Kazekage alone for a second?" I asked smirking as she left silently thinking about what I said.

"Hey Gaara!" I said grinning as he stared at me bitterly.

"Why do you want to die?" He asked making me cringe.

"It wasn't like that! I just lost too much over the past few days that succeeding for my village might be for the best! I-I loved you so much but it's okay. It's okay now. I'm fine." I told him grinning a cheesy grin like Naruto's making him smile.

"Liar." A voice behind me said making me turn.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" I asked him as I took a step back.

"Uchiha this is none of your business!" Gaara said glaring. He was obviously mad that he couldn't tell I was in pain when a boy I didn't like could.

"She's my friend so of course it's my business. Gaara you idiot, why did you dump her?" Sasuke asked hugging me from behind so I couldn't see his face.

"I can't let her lose it all with me and her happiness is what's most important. I can't let her be taken away from her friends and family." Gaara said angrily as though this was obvious when I hadn't even heard any of this!

"I have to go prepare for my mission… bye!" I said and disappeared in a puff of cherry blossoms.

I'm leaving and I'm dying.

Can anyone save me?

Or am I already dead?

Goodbye Leaf.

Goodbye Sand.

Goodbye Gaara.

Goodbye Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as Tsunade erased all my memories and knocked me unconscious on a bench in the grass village knowing the Akatsuki were near there. Ninja hid waiting for an Akatsuki member to see me.

This will be my mission, a suicide mission to kill as many Akatsuki members as I can while escaping their mansion, and hopefully do it alive.

I forgot everything then. I forgot my life. I forgot my friends. I even forgot Gaara.

_Add line here_

"Who are you?" A voice asked me as I groaned. I got up and stared into a pair of big grey eyes.

"I'm Sakura Haruno… Who are you?" I asked then gasped and clutched my chest in pain as I coughed blood. I couldn't remember anything before just now. I was surprised I knew my own name.

"Deidara… are you okay Sakura, yeah?" He asked staring at me in concern.

"I guess you don't know who I am do you? Crap this sucks… Who the hell am I?" I muttered angrily.

Deidara had long blond hair that was put up in a pony-tail and he had amazing hot looks for an apparent he-she because of how long his hair was but his voice and looks were… kind of cute.

"Deidara let's help her out. We were bored anyway." A boy behind him said behind Deidara. I glanced over to see a boy with white hair and light purple eyes. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you so much!" I said swiftly as Deidara nodded.

We walked around the grass and asked people if they knew me. Everyone said they'd seen me earlier being taken away by ninja and I was tied up but that was as far as that went.

I groaned and glanced around us then I sighed. "I'm never going to find who Sakura Haruno really is huh? Well too bad for me I guess. You boys can go ahead and go if you want. I'll find a place to stay for the night." I said and turned to go. Suddenly a Kunai flew at me and I quickly dodged in and rolled to the side on the ground.

The bush next to me made a slight noise so I balanced on my hands and quickly spun a 180 kick into the bush in mid air my hands still being my support. I gracefully did a hand stand and motioned for my legs to go backwards so I would be standing upright.

The guy was unconscious. He had a leaf village symbol on his forehead…

They gasped at me. "You're a ninja!" Deidara cried happily. "Use your chakra! Sakura use it please!"

I gawked at them as Deidara gave me huge anime puppy eyes.

"Um… I'm not a ninja… those people are amazing and can kill people! I can't… I'm sorry." I said staring at the ground. I was so upset and confused. How did I do that, and why did I just disappoint the two boys who keep helping me out?

"Just try." The white haired boy said. I learned his name was Hidan from Deidara.

"Okay." I focused and suddenly I felt it. This had to be chakra. I found myself doing a jutsu then clutching my leg. I healed my bruises and scars that were all over my legs.

Hidan and Deidara started dancing as they pulled me with them. "Yes! We were right you're a ninja! You're a wanted ninja too! I wonder what you did!" Deidara said as they forced me to dance as well. People started to stare at us.

I laughed as we slowly stopped dancing. "Sakura you're so cool!" Deidara said grinning as he kissed my cheek and hugged me. I smiled a little at this when Hidan cleared his throat.

"I want to hug and kiss her too." He complained. They both took turns kissing my cheek and hugging me when I finally blushed and told them to stop.

"Hey Sakura do you want to come over to our place and stay there till you find out who you are?" Deidara asked smiling.

"Please…" Hidan begged.

"Sure! I don't even know who the heck I am." I laughed as they led me toward the edge of the village. I heard someone cry and I turned around. I looked behind a bush to see a girl who had Deidara's long blond hair. She was crying her big blue eyes wide when she saw me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as she wiped her runny nose.

"My best friend lost her memory and is going to die soon. She is completely different than how she was before! It's all _**his**_ fault for hurting her!" Suddenly her eyes widened even more. "I shouldn't be telling _**you**_ of all people this!"

Suddenly she was gone leaving a picture of me, her, a girl with dark blue almost black hair and light purple eyes, and a girl with two buns in her brown hair and brown eyes. I shed a tear and as it fell on the picture.

"This makes no sense… why am I crying about a stupid photograph that makes no sense to me? It's not like I remember these people or anything." I said through sobs and tears, suddenly I gasped and fell to the ground. Coughing up blood I gasped once more as everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes slowly. Luckily I still remembered Deidara and Hidan.

"Morning sleeping beauty, yeah!" Deidara smiled, as a boy with a little longer than shoulder length hair that was put in a low pony tail turned to stare at me. His red eyes softened when he saw my emerald eyes.

"Pink hair? Just like the cherry blossoms outside." The boy mumbled. Deidara beamed.

"You could be a poet Itachi-kun! You could write every wonderful thing about Sakura in a book! It would be an awesome book too, yeah!" Deidara grinned his eyes hazy imagining this 'book' about me.

"… I'm too tired… night." I murmured. I heard someone writing something but I ignored it.

"Sakura you have to wake up!" A cute persistent voice told me.

"Who're you?" I groaned closing my eyes tighter.

"I'm a good boy. I'm Tobi!" The happy voice told me making me moan.

"She's not a morning person is she?" Hidan asked smirking.

"No… now go away." I muttered making them laugh.

"Wake up!" A voice shouted making me jump my eyes widening as I hopped out of bed.

"Good I woke you up." Tobi said grinning. Tobi was pretty much a little boy wearing a mask.

A plant boy was also in here… along with a guy that resembled a shark.

"Okay Sakura I'll make this quick and painless." A boy with blood red hair and light but not anywhere near pink red eyes said smiling. "Plant boy is Zetsu. Tobi is the mask brat. Shark guy is Kisame and red eye other than me is Itachi. I'm Sasori."

I smiled at them as they sighed then I rolled over and went back to sleep.

"She really isn't a morning person is she, yeah?" Deidara said grinning.

A couple hours later I woke up and looked around the dark room. The walls were black and there were no windows and no lights except the one that was off above me. I smiled slightly to myself as I got out of bed. It had white sheets with a light pink pillow and the covers had pink falling cherry blossoms on it.

I sighed and looked down at my purple dress. It had black fish net leggings and the black tattoo of a girl crying while a boy with red hair and blue eyes walked away was on my arm. It looked sad not hard core like the rest of me.

"Who's the guy on your arm?" An innocent voice asked making me smile sadly.

"It might sound weird but I don't remember anything. I guess he was a lost love or something." I answered Tobi once he sat next to me on my bed.

"That's sad." Tobi muttered. I hugged him and laughed.

"I have a feeling I was a lot sadder when I remembered everything!" I grinned.

"Yeah but that boy… won't he look for you when he sees you're gone?" He asked as I shook my head.

"This picture tells a story on its own. This girl made the mistake of falling in love and he let her go. He is gone now. That must be the story. I can't think of any other way." I smiled bitterly along with Tobi as we left the room together.

"I guess you don't know who we all are then, do you?" Tobi asked making me stop and turn to him curiously.

"What? I know your names I met some of you earlier." I said staring at him hoping he wouldn't hurt me. Hurt my heart. That sounded so cheesy! I didn't want anyone to hurt my heart again though. Wait _**again**_? What do I mean by again?

"The Akatsuki is a group of S-class criminals. And we are the Akatsuki. We checked out your profile and apparently first you toyed with the Kazekage's making him love you then you stole his important documents and sent them to all his enemies. You assassinated every leader you came across… that's why our leader refused to meet you…" Tobi said chuckling as I laughed to. That sounded nothing like the new me!

"Doesn't seem like you at all." Tobi smiled making me grin back.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasori asked eyeing us suspiciously.

"Nothing Sasori-kun! I'm just talking to Tobi-kun!" I grinned as Tobi blushed and silently left to figure out the thoughts roaming his brain.

"Sakura we did some research on you. You were one of the best three sanin's student. She only had one student too. The Kazekage's was your last mission and you decided to turn on everyone after a month of being there. It was quite amazing actually. Here's a picture of your… _**victim**_." Sasori said handing me a piece of paper. I looked down and gasped. Instinctively I touched my tattoo.

"It's the same boy." I whispered.

"That's Gaara of the Sand. He even admitted to having fallen in love with you." Sasori sniggered.

"Falling in love is just falling. Sooner or later you hit the ground." I sighed a 'what can you do' sigh as Sasori burst out laughing.

"Nice. What are we going to do with you, Sakura?" Sasori asked him eyes closed as his hand rested on his forehead.

"Hey Sasori what do I have to do to pay my side of the rent here? I'll do anything-"Sasori cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand.

"Never say that! People around here will take advantage of you for that!" Sasori cried angrily.

"S-sorry Sasori." I muttered my eyes wide in shock.

"I'm sorry I said that so fiercely but I don't want anyone to hurt you Sakura." Sasori mumbled. "You better go find Deidara or Hidan so they can show you around. I have some research to do so I'll see you later! Remember… never tell someone here that you'll do anything, you got that?"

"Research on me right?" I asked. Sasori blushed slightly. I laughed at him while he poked me playfully.

I waved as he left me alone there in the hallway. I felt someone behind me so I swiftly turned around and saw Deidara grinning. "We have to get you new clothes!" He grinned wider and led me out of the HUGE building.

"Wow this place is humorous!" I laughed jumping in the air in shock. Suddenly Deidara was squeezing me his cheek placed against mine as he grinned.

"You are so KAWAII!!" He laughed as I blushed and glared.

At the mall…

"Sakura your style is awesome! Purple and black is awesome together and sky blue and dark purple is made for each other!" Deidara grinned as I smiled back at him.

"Let's go! We can always go shopping some other time." I said making the boy smile sadly.

"I hope you don't remember everything Sakura." Deidara sighed making me stop and stare at him.

"Me either." I said hugging him.

A certain red head with light blue eyes stared at Sakura his heart aching in pain but his thoughts were full of happiness for her just not her choice. If this makes her happy then so be it, if this makes her unwilling to die then go in peace, and if this will bring me pain beyond anyone's belief… then I'll accept it with grace.

"Sakura… do you want to join the Akatsuki?"


	4. Chapter 4

I paused and turned to Deidara with a huge grin plastered on my face. He sighed in relief.

"Of course Deidara! I know I barely now you guys but I already love… I mean like you all!" I don't know why but my heart seemed to tear a little at the word love. I feel like I can't trust them… no matter what.

"Awesome! I'll get you your own uniform and straw hat! This will be so cool!" Deidara laughed making me grin too. Suddenly I turned around and stared right at a boy with crimson hair and light blue eyes. He had black bags all around his eyes and he was staring at me frowning.

This was the Kazekage Gaara. I smiled slightly at him but he just turned away bitterly.

Suddenly he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When we got back to the Akatsuki Deidara told everyone the good news. I laughed and walked to my room to put my new clothes away when I suddenly came face to face with a girl in my room.

She had blue purple hair and dark blue eyes with a white rose in her hair. She shuffled my hair with her hand and stared.

"You're not that special." She said smirking and I smirked back. I spun my leg in the air hitting her in the side forcing her to fly back into a wall as she groaned in pain.

I glared at her feeling more angry than ever before. "Don't come into my room without permission, freak!" I shouted angrily as she got up slowly.

"Nice chakra control. You are kind of special I guess. What's your name?" She asked as I healed the huge purple bruise on the side of her stomach.

"I'm Sakura who're you?" I said as I finished up with the bruise.

"Konan. You're so kawaii! They were right! When I first saw you I thought you would never hurt someone, and then you slammed me into a wall. But I could see the guilt in your eyes as you yelled at me. You're so sweet!" The girl cried hugging me to death. Suddenly all the boys walked into the room and stared at us in shock.

"I like her!" Konan said and squeezed me so tightly I gasped.

"Konan you're going to kill her…" Kisame said as everyone sweat dropped as my face started to turn blue.

"I'm so sorry! Gomen! Gomen! Here I'll make it up to you let's go to a spa!" Konan said and dragged me out of the room. Everyone laughed as I mouthed 'Save me!' No one did of course…

"Sakura you are so cute! Those boys were checking you out, and as soon as you noticed them you stuck your tongue out!" Konan grinned forgetting that this was my story and I had just done that.

"Uh… yeah we were just there together." I sighed as she suddenly sniggered.

"The boys are stalking us!" Konan sniggered in my ear. "Let's give them a reason to stalk us!"

In ten minutes we were both walking around in overly short shorts with our swim suite tops for shirts. And of course they were bikinis. Mine was light pink while Konan's was light purple.

We decided to flirt with every cute boy we saw to make the other boys reveal themselves. I chose to flirt with a boy who had long black hair and dark eyes. He told me his name is Haku. I smiled and talked to him for a bit.

Suddenly Haku kissed me making me fall back slightly but he just moved one of his hands to my back. Konan glared at him when she saw my shocked expression. Suddenly all my Akatsuki friends shoved him off me. He glared at them then screamed.

"Crap! What are the Akatsuki doing here!?" He cried and ran for his life.

"Nice timing. We've been waiting for you twerps to come out."

"We couldn't let someone kiss our Sakura, yeah." Deidara said glaring after the boy who left.

"Nice timing huh? See Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi grinned hugging me as everyone glared at him except Konan who was flirting with some guy with slick black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ignoring the fact he still kissed me." I growled causing the boys to look at me and glare at the retreating form of Haku.

We laughed for a bit and hung out at a smoothie place with the 'Pein' and Konan flirting like crazy. Itachi gazed at the sky then glanced over at the market. I watched his eyes narrow with interest.

He was staring at a boy with black hair that looked like a chicken's butt who was talking to the blond girl I had met so long ago. I watched them talk for a while out of boredom while Itachi hurried and finished his drink.

"This is the first time I've seen a personality out of you… other than that comment about my hair." I said in a bored tone. He just glowered then stood up and began to walk forward towards the boy he had been staring at.

Instantly he turned around and put his back in between us and him. "You are acting like a freak, yeah." Deidara smirked slurping his drink.

"Go ahead and tell us. Otherwise Sakura will continue giving you that curious and demanding pout." Sasori said staring at me with eyes full of lust. It's true I was pouting at Itachi wanting to know what was going on but he didn't have to phrase it like that!

"Do all of you idiots want to know that badly?" Itachi asked with no emotion making Pein glare at him.

"As your leader you can't be referring to me when you say idiots." Pein growled.

"Doesn't everyone hate their boss, yeah?" Deidara asked then was beat up swiftly by Pein. Tobi helped him sit up and lay his head down on the table.

"My brother is over there." Itachi informed us all.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at Itachi's brother with interest. The way the boy showed emotion so easily and kindly already showed how different the two were. Suddenly the boy turned to look at me with a bitter smile on his lips.

Itachi glared and stood up to walk over to him. Before he could Pein stopped him. "Don't draw any more attention to yourself then necessary." Pein growled. Itachi stared at his brother deeply with a face full of concentration then blinked a couple times and turned to look at me.

"Did you like my brother? In a girly pathetic way?" He asked seriously making me glance over at his brother with a calculating gaze.

"He's cute but not my type. Why do you ask?" I answered with another question feeling curious now. Deidara smirked but Sasori was the one who answered me.

"Itachi can sometimes read passing thoughts if he concentrates hard enough and looks someone in the eye. It looks like Sasuke may like you." Sasori said sounding slightly amused.

"No. Sasuke was worried wondering if Sakura would like him as she did before. If so it could compromise something." Itachi said with a strange expression on his face. Pein stood up then and glowered.

"Itachi. Kisame. Go find out more about Sasuke's thought. We need to know any suspicious information about our newest recruit. We trust you to have fun with us but not at our backs. Not just yet." Pein informed me with a slight glare.

"I'd consider you a fool if you didn't." I replied with a smile. His eyes softened before turning to Sasori and Deidara.

"Take her home to our base while we take care of this. I don't want to have to deal with anymore today." He commanded.

I turned to Sasori and Deidara then shrugged. "We gotta do what we gotta do." I smiled and walked with them to our base.

"I can't wait to see what he learns about you, yeah!" Deidara smirked and pushed me playfully. I looked up at him with innocent eyes then punched him in the gut with all the chakra I could muster.

"Nice job. I think I'm beginning to like you more and more each day." Sasori mused making me turn and stare at him oddly.

"You think? Sorry I'm in a somewhat bad mood because of what Itachi said. If I ever liked that freak with the black hair…" I shivered and pretended to vomit.

"Obviously if you ever did then you were an idiot at the time. He's probably got a ton of fangirls." Sasori added and ruffled my hair for a moment.

"Why do you people ignore me, yeah!" Deidara shouted making us turn around to see him on the ground crawling toward us slowly. Instantly we turned back around and continued on walking. "You jerks!"

I smiled at this but didn't go back to help him. In this world you have to survive on your own. If you ask for help or rely on someone… then your pathetic.

"Who's that?" Sasori asked as we noticed a girl with four pony tails and sandy colored hair. The girl had dark eyes and obvious could fight and had an attitude. She glared me down and then stalked off.

"She's got some nerve glaring at one of the Akatsuki, un." Deidara glowered and began to walk forward. Sasori and I both stopped him.

"Leader said he doesn't want to deal with anything more today. Unnecessary killing is more than we should take on, especially on a day like today." I said with no emotion. The two boys stared at me oddly then laughed and smiled.

"Dude you're becoming one of the gang, un!" Deidara cried patting me hard on the back. I fell forward a bit landing into Sasori who just smirked at me and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yea you still need a bit more practice if Deidara can throw you forward like that." He informed me and glanced over at an angry Deidara.

"Yea I guess I do need a bit more practice. I wonder if this is fate. I mean…" Before I could continue sudden flashes hit me.

One had a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes laughing with me while eating ramen then leaving to his girlfriend.

Another was of a boy with bushy eyebrows and a kind smile running a finger from my temple to my chin before kissing my forehead and leaving me for his girlfriend.

The next one was of Itachi's brother leaving and calling me a fool. I could feel my tears fall and then… I was back in reality.

The last one was of Gaara Sabaku kissing me deeply then hugging me to him… and then he shoved me away and left. When I shouted out asking what was wrong he just turned around and glared at me. This is a mistake… That's what he had said.

"Are you okay, un?" Deidara asked softly wiping away my tears. I looked up at them both feeling dazed and heartbroken.

"I… just remembered so much… but I'd rather forget about it. This life… I've had more happiness with you guys in these past few days then my entire life before hand." I muttered and wiped my eyes.

I looked up at them with a huge smile and shook the memory away. Without even realizing what I was doing, I healed my body the best I could swiftly so as not to be noticed then joined them. I hadn't noticed how bad it was becoming…


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to try to find that self though… then I can help you all." I informed the boys with a smirk. Deidara laughed at this.

"I tend to keep my work at a minimum, yeah. I do what I'm supposed to then go, un. I make it a mission never to do more work then I need to, yeah." He smirked.

"I agree with her plan. I guess you can call Deidara and I are opposites. I believe doing your best effort is better than just doing the bare minimum but I am impatient when it comes to too much work." Sasori said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Well then I guess I should try my best real quick and if I can't get anything in one minute then I'll just have to give up for the moment and try again later for a longer period of time." I said with a smile and then began. I closed my eyes and waited for anything. A sense of someone was deep within me becoming more and more in reach with each thought I passed through of my own memories.

I held onto Sasori's hand for a while thinking about the memories that had hit me. I bumped into a woman with blond hair that was put into two very low pig tails, and then the memories were gone. I couldn't catch hold of them anymore. I panicked and jumped away from him and held my hand to my face as my eyes widened in pure shock and horror.

"They're gone again! I almost caught hold of my old self then… they all disappeared!" I cried feeling completely taken back. The girl with blonde hair smirked at me then disappeared in a flash of green leaves. We stared at the falling leaves for a moment before I fell to the ground and began coughing.

"Are you okay?!" Sasori demanded looking worried and upset. Deidara was holding my hair back as the blood began to splatter all around the ground below me. I nodded and grabbed a napkin I carry with myself now to get rid of the blood.

"I'm fine. I've gotten used to this." I replied with a soft yet worn smile. I put my hand to my stomach then looked down in amazement as a green light flashed out of my hand hitting my stomach. Luckily the boys didn't notice since they were too busy rushing me to their base.

"Do you think it's bad, yeah?" Deidara whispered to Sasori but I could still here somehow… my ears felt weird though as though a lot of energy was entering it.

"I don't know. We should talk to the leader in a bit about it and see if she needs immediate attention or if you're just a moron." Sasori replied then turned to walk over to me.

"Hey I'm not the moron, yeah!" Deidara shouted rushing after him. I laughed at this and smiled as Sasori handed me a glass of water. I thanked him and gulped it all down. Once I was finished I glanced around the base and turned to them.

"Why is the base underground?" I asked curiously. The two of them stared at me oddly then shrugged. I glanced around the base once again. "Why are there so many rooms when there's not that many people living here?" I continued. Again they looked up and shrugged. "How is the ceiling not collapsing on us?" This time Deidara and Sasori jumped me so I was pinned to the ground.

"No more questions! Three is too much! Two is too much! One is just fine." Sasori growled.

"Oh so as long as I ask only one question I'm fine." I said with a tone of wonder. They both nodded while stopped their eyebrows from twitching. "So who came up with that anyway?"

This time I was duct taped and strapped to a chair while they waited for everyone else to get there. I sighed often through the duct tape wanting to be able to do something. That's when I noticed a slinky on the table thirty feet away.

I scooted the chair over as quickly as possible rushing for the metal toy when my chair crashed to the ground in a misstep of scooting. A huge bang was heard all over the hide-out as my eyes widened and tears filled my eyes.

I was on the ground looking up at the slinky two feet above me. It seemed to be mocking the fact that I was on the ground, strapped to a chair, and unable to reach it. I glared allowing the tears to flow down my cheeks just as Sasori and Deidara rushed into the room.

"What happened, yeah?!" He shouted looking at my pathetic figure on the ground.

Sasori was by my side immediately helping me up, and then took off the piece of tape covering my mouth. "Tell us what's wrong." He said moving my chair back to where it was leaving me sobbing.

"I couldn't… reach… the slinky." I informed them through multiple sobs and tear filled eyes. They both stared at me in disgust then duct taped my mouth once more. Then, right in front of me, they destroyed the slinky and as a finale Deidara blew it up.

**I will murder them…**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with a bright and vibrant smile on my face as I walked into the shower to get ready for another day. I took off my clothes and walking into the steaming hot shower. Just ten seconds later I was on the ground in the shower coughing up blood. My whole body ached as dizziness filled me.

"What's happening to me?!" I whispered in pain as I healed my body to the best of my ability. I could tell that the damage was slowly building up. Soon I won't be able to do anything by trying to heal myself.

A knock on the bathroom door made me freeze then finally I found my voice and normality hidden deep within me. "Yes?" I called trying to remain calm and normal.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're taking you out training today." Konan said through the door. I smiled softly at this and then nodded.

"Alright! I'm looking forward to it!" I cheered and continued with my shower. A warm feeling filled my entire body thinking of what the day would bring. I get to be with my friends!

All thoughts of my sickness and desperation disappeared. All I could do was think of the happiness that I would get out of hanging out with everyone. Once I was done I put on tight gym shorts, a tight exercise bra and tight tennis shoes.

When I got into the main hall of the Akatsuki hide out everyone was already there waiting for me. "Sorry for taking so long!" I said with a worried look as everyone glanced over at me.

Instantly the whole group blushed and stared at me with perverted eyes. Only Pein was able to keep a normal expression. "Nice clothing." He commented then walked up to me and pat my shoulder. "You should probably put on a jersey instead of the bra so that the members won't be distracted." I blushed at this then ran into my room.

I could hear the complaints but I was too embarrassed to get angry. "How can I be so stupid!" I scolded myself trying to forget about what I had done. Walking out to them like that… why would I do something like that so casually?

"You used to wear stuff like that when you had your memory. It didn't bother you if boys were around." Sasori said from the doorway making me look up at him curiously.

"Huh so I guess that's the reason why." I murmured and turned and smiled at him. "Thank you for telling me! I would still be scolding myself otherwise." I laughed.

He smiled back at me with a soft expression and then turned to leave. I quickly changed so that we could hurry and begin training together. Running out to greet them I was immediately tackled by Konan.

"You are so cute!" She cried happily. I laughed at this and tried to get up but that was becoming increasingly difficult with her death grip on me.

"Aren't we supposed to be training?" I asked them in curiosity as everyone gave me a mischievous smirk.

Instantly Tobi grabbed my hand and raced me outside with a confident and happy look on his face. "I'm going to be the one protecting you from the perverts!" he explained with an innocent smile. My face paled in concern thinking of my safety and his own.

My body filled with pain but I forced myself to ignore it and pretend to be just fine. I quickly healed myself with my back to Tobi as he scanned the area for the other members. "Thank you so much." I whispered once the pain went away and I was fine once again. Tobi turned and smiled sweetly at me.

"Tobi's a good boy. He wouldn't let any harm come to someone as sweet and fun like you." He told me happily. I wanted to cry right then and tell him that I'm dying but I couldn't bring myself to worry him.

My heart began to feel as though acid were slowly dissolving it away. I ignored the pain and scanned the area with him wanting to help to the best of my ability. Suddenly Itachi ran up to us ready to attack. I pulled back my fist then thrust it forward slamming the clenched hand into his face. The man flew back several hundred feet.

"Wow… that's scary." Tobi whispered his eyes wide. I smirked at this and posed showing off my little amount of muscles.

"She gained control of her chakra!" Deidara's voice shouted from somewhere above us. I looked up into the bright sunlight to see him riding a bird of some kind staring down at us. He laughed and waved at me. Glaring I turned to Tobi.

"We need to shoot down the bird." I informed him darkly causing the boy's eyes to widen as fear filled his every feature. I laughed evilly and began to pick trees like flowers off the ground and threw them at him. He began screaming in the air trying to dodge them but I was able to hit him swiftly making his bird fall to the ground with Deidara along with it.

"Can I play now?" Konan asked taking out some origami. I smirked at this and had Tobi give her chibi hug attacks. I knew she would fall into a chibi happy coma leaving her out of the competition.

"I won't be nearly as easy to get rid of." Sasori informed us with a smirk as he took out his puppets. We glared at him then I smirked.

"It's getting _so_ hot out here!" I sighed in pretend distress and took off my jersey to show off my training bra. My chest looked larger thanks to it being for exercise.

As Sasori was transfixed in my appearance I had Tobi beat him up which he did with no complaints for some reason. Once that was finished I put on my jersey and laughed holding his hand. "This was so much fun!" I grinned then gasped feeling the pain appear again only much worse than ever before.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sakura!" A voice shouted as I fell to my knees. My hands were on the ground helping to keep me up even that much. My entire body felt drained and ready to give up as the pain filled me entirely. All I could feel was the burn and sting coming from inside me.

"N-no I'm… fine." I mumbled and began healing myself the best I could. The group watched me in amazement and then Sasori picked me up and brought me inside.

"We need to find out what's wrong with her." Itachi said softly but for some reason his tone sounded a little desperate. I began to hiss in pain and held myself together as tight as I could. Tobi took my hand and let me squeeze it as hard as I could. The boy didn't even complain.

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried and leaned over holding Tobi's hand with both my hands. I closed my eyes tightly and gasped out in pain and tried my best not to cry. Crying is a major sign of weakness and I'm not quite there yet.

"We should have taken this more seriously!" Konan shouted angrily. I could hear her sniffle and glanced over at her to see tears. I glared but said nothing.

"We SAW her cough up blood at least five times and yet…" Hidan growled clenching his fists so tightly blood began to trickle through his fingers.

"It wasn't this serious then, yeah!" Deidara hissed and looked at me as Sasori set me down on a bed and watched as I squirmed weakly trying to find a position to lay in that wouldn't hurt as bad.

"We don't know what this is. Remember that. Sasori stay here with her and the rest of us will look for a way to help her. Someone has to know what's going on." Pain said taking charge. Everyone nodded except for me. I was too busy blinking hard to keep the tears away.

"You can cry." Sasori said softly as the others all began to say goodbye and leave me all alone here with him. I glared at Sasori then clutched my gut tightly as a huge splurge of pain filled me. I rolled over on my side and curled into a ball.

"Crying is a sign of weakness." I murmured and felt my body begin to give up. I forced myself to stay alert though knowing somehow that if I let myself drift off it'll be all over.

"I can turn around." He whispered and placed a hand on my shoulder looking down at me. I glanced up at him then pouted.

"You aren't turned away." I grumbled. He smiled at this then turned his back to me. Immediately my eyes filled with tears. The salty liquid trailed down my cheeks silently. I didn't sob or make a sound as I allowed the bitter sense of losing fill me whole, because I knew that I'm dying. I don't know how I know this but I do.

"Are you done?" Sasori asked me in a bored voice. I glared and turned to look at him.

"I'm not done yet!" I whined.

"Hurry up then you slow whiney brat!" Sasori growled. I glared at him and hit the guy but it wasn't hard enough to even hurt. "Sakura?" He asked me softly as I lay on my back and tried to keep myself awake. My entire body was beginning to go numb.

"I'm getting sleepy… please keep me awake." I whispered and tried to reach my hand up to him. He grabbed my barely lifted fingers and looked at me with his soft amber eyes.

"I'll do my best." He smiled and then looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm going to tell you a story alright?

"Once upon a time there was an amazing ninja who could heal and destroy as though it were her second nature. No one could stop her. She loved all of her friends but realized that they were all finding their special someone's. The guys who used to fawn over her and follow her everywhere were now hooking up with her friends and living their dreams. Soon she was all alone.

"Her boss made her travel to a distant land." Sasori continued. I blinked hard and looked at him curiously. This story is so weird. I wonder who it's about. "The ninja found a boy there that she liked and they trained together constantly. It was nice for a while and the two ninjas fell in love. One day though the male ninja told her to leave."

He took a deep breath and began again. "He forced her to go home saying that she wasn't needed. After this the ninja went haywire and ruined her entire life. It was as though her village considered her dead when she wasn't. The girl just lost her memory and ran away. A memorial service was held and tears were shed. Nothing more was said of her. The ninja was all alone yet again.

"That's when her enemies arrived and took her in. Everyone quickly became friends with her and very protective over the ninja. The ninja tried very hard to remember her past but had fun with the outlaws she was with. But then the ninja began coughing up blood and dying. No one knew what to do."

Sasori looked me in the eye and wiped my tears. "Now could the little ninja tell me her side of the story that was hidden from me?" He whispered with a desperate look in his eyes.

"You were talking about me?" I asked softly and then a black light filled my head and the memories began to flood back. Tears filled my eyes and spilled over like a fountain. My mouth opened in shock as I took in all the tears, loneliness, and pain I had hidden in my memories.

"I found a ninja in the sand to poison me… this poison will be done and completely kill me by the end of tomorrow if I don't get a hold of the cure to stop it before then." I whispered and then fell into darkness.


	9. Chapter 10

"No one… reported me… when we were in the city. Those ninjas… hardly gave me a second glance…" I muttered to myself as Sasori looked at me with pitying eyes.

"What does it mean?" He asked me curiously but I could tell he wasn't taking me seriously. I looked at him with my tired half open eyes.

"It means I'm a ninja from Konoha and was sent on this suicide mission." I answered making sure not to pause then passed out of exhaustion. When I woke up I was surprise. I actually woke up. No one killed me for being a traitor.

"You are Sakura Haruno, a ninja and healer. You were Tsunade's apprentice until you surpassed her. She gave you an order to infiltrate the Akatsuki base and kill as many as possible. In order to appear innocent she blocked your memories from you. They were set to unlock as of yesterday." Pain informed me.

I looked up at him wearily as Sasori injected me with something. "So… you know everything." I whispered and tried to sit up. My body rejected that idea immediately forcing me back down.

"Tell us why you didn't kill anyone." Tobi said simply making me look at all the hurt Akatsuki members around me. I looked at them for a moment and swiftly realized why I didn't even though I could have even half dead as I was.

"I didn't kill you guys because I wanted to die… it wouldn't be right to take someone else down with me." I lied knowing full well there was a completely different reason as to why I didn't. Deidara looked at me for a moment and smirked.

"You little liar." He laughed and flicked me on the forehead. I blinked up at him with eyes full of wonder. How could the biggest idiot in the world (next to Naruto) see through my lie? No one in Konoha ever was able to see through my lies.

They all believed me when I said that I was poisoned during a fight. Gaara, Naruto, Tsunade, and Sasuke all believed me. No one could see that I was lying or in pain. They just assumed I was the same old Sakura and would tell them if anything was wrong… even if they were the ones causing it.

"You love us right?" Konan asked with a soft pucker of her lips. I looked at her and watched as she fluttered her eye lids flirtatiously. I laughed at this and tried to come up with a good lie. Nothing came to mind even though this was vitally important.

"I do…" I said softly and hid underneath the covers. Instantly a I could hear a familiar sly smirk.

"She's tired everyone get out." Sasori said to everyone. Surprisingly no one questioned the fact that he remained. I could hear his silent movements in the room. It made me want to peek through the covers at him. Instantly he crawled into the bed with me sliding under the covers.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my hair. He breathed nice and slow against it letting me know that he was fast asleep. I looked at his smooth red hair that was tickling my face and noticed his body against mine. This felt nice.

I woke up when Sasori was painting beside my bed. He glared down at me making me blink up at him. "Close your eyes and don't move." He commanded. I did as he asked wondering what was happening. I used the moment he gave me to check over my body with my healing chakra. I was already almost fully healed. "Open your eyes now and do whatever. I'm done with you for now."

I looked at his blank expression and watched him stroke the page in nice soft even strokes. It was interesting of him to be so entranced in something. I leaned over and craned my neck to see what he was painting.

It was a portrait of me sleeping in the bed looking innocent and beautiful. I looked at it with such an entranced appearance that I fell forward and landed on his lap. He looked down at me for a moment and gave me an amused smirk.

"Hey there." I smiled looking up at him.

"Aren't you a bit too hyper for a girl who almost died?" he asked simply. I looked at him and grinned. I could tell this made him curious but I was already getting up off of his lap. I glanced around for a shower and found a door to, what looked like, a bathroom.

"It wasn't a near death experience. It was a living process." I smirked and walked into the bathroom. He snorted and tossed me a dress he had for one of his dolls. I looked at his blank expressionless face and smiled. "Thank you for staying by me… I really appreciate it."

I took a nice shower. I knew it only lasted five minutes but it felt like forever. Hot water trailing down my skin and the steam bringing every fiber of my being to life… this is definitely what almost dying calls for. You need a hot shower and good clothes. To my surprise the dress that Sasori gave me was a wedding dress. I went ahead and slipped it on not wanting to wear my other outfit.

When I got out of the room all the Akatsuki members were staring at me in horror. "See I told you she wanted to get married to me." Sasori explained motioning towards me. I glared at him and punched the guy in the gut.

I think I'm starting to like Sasori… a lot. At the same time I want to spend more and more of my life with the Akatsuki. I think I'll do that. If I'm able to stop them from killing people then my life here will be perfect… maybe.

**The End**


End file.
